My nightmare's end
by Dark enchanter
Summary: A gift to MetalRaven, Dib goes to fight his final battle with Zim. Contains death and suicide themes, yay! :


My Nightmare ends

**This fic is inspired by MetalRaven's fics. Go read her stories now.**

It was almost ready. Dib had been planning this for months, and there was only one thing left that he'd need. He sat and admired his handy work. His bed had been striped down to the skeleton, sheets and mattress lying in a corner. Lying a large sheet of metal over the boards that made up the bed, he had converted it into a table of sorts. Iron clasps has been welded onto the four corners, and a oval hole, about a foot lengthwise, cut into the metal. This was the table upon Zim would finally be dissected.

Dib looked at it with a cold malice. This would be Zim's final resting place, and his web cam would record the whole thing for the Eyeballs. This would be the last time any of them called him crazy!

It was they who had driven him to this. Kicked out, rejected. He had wanted to be a paranormal investigator, and they had laughed right in his face. They were as ignorant as everyone else. They would pay. But first things first, the alien.

His eyes glanced to his stack of crop circles magazines, where the final part would come from. The sleep cuffs. He ordered them a few weeks ago, to co-inside with the finishing of the table. They would arrive tomorrow. For now, he would sleep, wanting to have enough energy to finish the job. Grabbing the quilt, he lay down on the mattress, dragging the sheets over him. His eyes took in his various paranormal posters, photographs, charts and equipment. His whole life had been dedicated to the otherworldly studies, and now it would pay off. Drifting off to sleep, he spared one last look at his device, feeling a rush of pride as he did.

* * *

As usual, his dreams were haunted by the green figure. He would stand there fighting Dib, matching him blow to blow, impossible to defeat. A swift kick knocked Dib to the ground, and was pounced on by the Alien. This time, Dib fought back. Whipping out a gun, he fired, striking the alien in the chest. Dark green blood exploded from the blow, splattering the ground and it's previous owner hit the ground with a sickening crack. The slime oozed out of the hole, coating the floor in an ever-expanding lake of green. Standing up, Dib travelled over to the body, boots leaving ripples across the blood. Placing a foot on the head of the slowly dying invader, he raised his head victoriously. Looking down, there was only one think to be said.

"Zim is dead"

* * *

The next day Dib sat, staring out of the window, waiting for the postman's arrival. As soon as he got the cuffs, he was going to head out to Zim's house and finally defeat the Irken invader. He was already playing the scene in his minds eye, imagining every cut on the surface of the green leathery skin, hands reaching in and grasping at his squeedly-spootch, finding and slitting the chords connecting it to his body. Next he saw Darkbootie, begging him to return to the Eyeball, on his knees in front of him. He would push him away, they didn't deserve to have his assistance. He didn't need them, he didn't need anyone!

Dib smiled; a cruel, twisted smile stretching the width of his face. His eye's pooled with madness, years of torment had taken it's toll, but now he'd show them.

The parcel service van pulled up outside the house, the driver getting out and walking to the door, a white box under his arm. Dib raced to the door and flung it open before the man reached it

"The box. Give it to me." It was an order. His arm was outstretched, ready to receive the equipment. The man stood, staring at the large-headed boys clenched teeth and outstretched hand. He held out the box, where it was instantly snatched away. The man began to back-pedal, fearful for what may happen if he didn't.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" He yelled at the truck as it sped away, "We'll see whose the crazy one when I'm famous, you'll see!" He tore at the packaging, revealing two pairs of cuffs. He wasn't taking any chances this time, no way.

* * *

Zim's house was before him, looming over him, like a mocking reminder of his repeated failures. It should be reduced to rubble by this point, it's underground base handing over its secrets to mankind. Now was his chance, this was it, the end. He walked up to the front door, each step taking him closer to Zim, and his respect. The respect he oh so craved.

Flinging open the door, he stormed into the room, prepared to fight for the last time. Knowing he had triggered an alarm somewhere deep within the base, he hid himself behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living quarters. It was only a matter of time before Zim showed up, looking as irritated as usual.

"Damn it Gir, I thought I told you not to leave the door open!" Zim cursed as he went towards the door, slamming it shut in a way that made the whole house vibrate.

"It wasn't Gir Zim. It was me." Zim turned around to see Dib holding the sleep cuffs out in front of him as he did when they first met. "You shall be my proof to the world, my claim for respect, and there is no way I'm letting you leave this room alive." He chuckled darkly, miniature spasms wrecking his body as he did so.

"Foolish Dib-stink, you'll never-" Before Zim could finish his rant, he was tackled to the ground and cuffs placed on him. Dib stood up and laughed maniacally as Zim tried to pry the device from his wrists. Suddenly, a burst of electricity shot down Zim's arms and to his chest, making him fall silent.

Dib let out a cry of victory, he had finally succeeded in defeating Zim! The next job was to get the body to the operating table in his room. He picked up Zim by the armpits, intending to drag him back to his house. It was then he noticed that Zim wasn't breathing. On closer inspection, he was showing no vital signs at all, and his Pak had fallen silent. Zim was dead.

This fact hit Dib hard, unlike how he thought it would. He felt little happiness at seeing the lifeless corpse of his adversary before him, instead feeling only remorse. This was the end, the end of everything. No more fights, taunts or challenges that had filled their lives the past years. Without Zim, he didn't now what he'd do. He had forgotten his pre-Zim life, and the thought of having to rediscover it was frightening.

Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe there was a way out. Opening up Zim's Pak, he found what he was looking for. A gun. The fact it had been there the whole time, and he had never though to use it brought a sad smile to Dib's face. "Some things never change, I guess."

Dib thought about his family, would they really miss him? Doubtable. Gaz hated his guts, and his father never paid attention to him. Zim was the closest to a family he would ever have, and now he lay dead at Dib's feet. Dib made up his mind, and placed the ray-gun equivalent of a barrel to his forehead.

"Goodbye, Zim" He said, before pulling the trigger.

_It woke up_


End file.
